The present invention relates generally to socks, and more particularly to a novel sock construction and method of manufacture which provides improved warmth and comfort over prior sock constructions.
With the increasing interest in outdoor camping and sporting activities, such as hiking, rafting, kayaking and cross country skiing and the like where both cold and wet conditions are commonly encountered, maintaining one's feet warm and comfortable is of major importance. With almost all activities of this type, the participant's feet may become wet or damp and cold by exposure to external sources of cold water, or by perspiration that is captured in the socks. In all cases, it is important that the socks be capable of quick drying while also providing desired warmth and comfort.
Socks presently available which are particularly intended to be worn in environments where the wearer's feet may be exposed to adverse conditions, such as in the aforedescribed outdoor activities, are generally made from a knit material, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,418,617, 1,752,587, 3,122,906 and 4,422,307. It is also proposed to make socks from a composite material, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,164, or from a material knit from a body yarn in successive courses with hydrophobic and hydrophilic yarns knit in plated relation with the body yarn, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,548.
In all known prior sock constructions having one or more sewn seams which interconnect one or more knitted blanks or panels to create the finished sock, the seam creates a raised ridge which can cause blisters where it engages the foot. In addition to the discomfort of such socks, the blister may break and become infected, particularly where the socks are warn under conditions where exposure to infection is not easily prevented. Accordingly, a lightweight sock made of a material which provides desired warmth even when damp, is capable of relatively quick drying, affords a comfortable contoured fit, and eliminates conventional raised seam stitching would provide significant advantages over known sock constructions, particularly where intended for use in the aforedescribed activities.